Gravity - one shot
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Another Valentine's Day story... This one takes place at some point in the beginning of S12, Arizona is sitting at that bar without her wingman, when a familiar face walks in and sweeps her off her feet... You bet your ass this is Calzona! Thank Shondaland for the characters, thank me for the story!


Nursing her second vodka soda, Arizona looks around and wonders why she still comes to this bar, there's never anyone here who interests her. Sure she's met several attractive women and even gotten their phone numbers, but there is always something that just doesn't feel right about them, so she never calls. Looking around the bar she sees a few of them here tonight, watching her. Deciding to go home, she motions to the bartender for her check.

"Is this seat taken?"

Arizona knows that voice. The bartender returns with her tab and she without looking at the woman beside her, she says "two more, please and keep it open."

"I don't think that we've met," Arizona says turning to the brunette beside her, "I'm Arizona Robbins," she says extending her hand, a beautiful smile playing on her lips and startling blue eyes looking on in amusement. Now looking at her fully, Arizona gasps, the brunette has on a low cut red cocktail dress.

Taking the blonde's hand and intertwining their fingers, the brunette flashes a most captivating smile, "How fitting, a name as unique and beautiful as you are," she says smoothly, "I'm Calliope Torres and I'm sure that if we had met before, I'd definitely remember it," she says winking at her.

The two women sit silently for a moment amused at their charade, a game they once played a lifetime ago.

"What brings you out tonight?" Arizona asks taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sure it's the same thing that brought you out tonight," Callie replies playfully.

"I seriously doubt that," Arizona scoffs.

"Single and wishing that I wasn't," Callie says softly.

Arizona turns to her, "Wait, what did you just say?" she asks.

"You're sitting here single, wishing that you weren't and so am I. The only difference between us, is that I knew you were here and that's why I came out," Callie confesses, turning their hands over.

Arizona watches the brunette playing with her hand as she tries to comprehend her words.

Experience tells her to wait, so she takes a moment to admire the gorgeously perplexed blonde sitting beside her.

Finally she asks, "You knew I'd be here?".

Callie picks up her glass and takes a long drink before sitting it back down, before she replies "I did."

Then she hears the notes of a familiar song beginning to play, so she leans in close and says, "Dance with me, Arizona".

it's not a question, but more of a suggestion. Arizona turns, unable to stop looking and unwilling to let her out of her sight, the blonde follows her to the small dance floor.

Callie pulls her close and softly inhales the intoxicating scent of her, so familiar but somehow still new and exciting. Arizona begins to relax in her arms and the brunette begins singing the song softly into her hair.

 _"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone."_

Arizona pulls back and looks deeply into soft brown eyes, "is this really happening?" she asks softly.

Callie nods and leans in and brushes her red lips against the blonde's pale pink ones. Then she pulls her in again and continues singing softly to her.

Arizona doesn't understand what it means, but she's not about to give it up, so she let's herself get swept up in the song and she rests her head on Callie's shoulder.

As the song ends, Callie tips the blonde's face up and she kisses her soft and slow, then leads her back to their seats at the bar.

Arizona motions for the tab again and quickly signs it.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Callie asks confused and more than a little disappointed.

"We're leaving," Arizona says picking up her jacket and purse and nodding at Callie to do the same. "Don't think that you can kiss me like that and get away with it," she whispers playfully into her ear, brushing her breasts against the brunette's arm and grabbing her hand.

"Do you want to talk?" Callie asks when they get into her car.

Arizona turns to her and leans close, their lips almost touching, "talking is not what I'm thinking about," she says her voice dropping seductively as she pulls away, taking Callie's hand into her lap. Intertwining their fingers, Arizona looks over at her and says clearly without hesitation, "My place is closer."

Speechless Callie puts the car in drive and turns around, "close, close is good', she stammers softly to herself.


End file.
